


What I remember

by ShadowBeaw



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeaw/pseuds/ShadowBeaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I remember... is a blue sky.<br/>"What I remember... are shiny clouds.<br/>"What I remember..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I remember

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert!!! You've been warned!

"What I remember... is a blue sky.

"What I remember... are shiny clouds.

"What I remember..."

 

 

In that instant I was ready to kill him.  He had been betraying the Syndicate and I had known.  However I believed he wouldn't go this far, I believed that he would wait for the day he would become the boss.  A part inside of me told me that it wasn't true.  A part of me knew that I might be the one to die.

 

That instant disappated though and I knew then I couldn't kill him, my best friend.  I gritted my teeth as I stared at him, my hand starting to shake uncontrollably.  My grip loosened causing my gun to flip and clatter to the floor.  Choked sobs ripped through my throat.  I would never be able to kill Harry.  I had been with him since my childhood.  I had grown up with him, followed him, protected him.  Killing him was too much to ask for and it was making my heart break.

 

I forced my sobs to stop and turned, not able to look at him.  I bowed my head, staring off into nothing.  My mind was blank.  My heart was empty.  I had never felt so miserable in my whole life.

 

"Brandon."

 

Hearing my name, I turned to look at Harry.  My eyes widened, Harry pointing his own gun at me.  Suddenly pain ripped through my chest, my ears registering the loud 'bang'.  I slammed against the glass, surprised that I didn't go through it.  I bounced off, hunching over, pain still wrecking through my body.  I stood up a bit and stared at Harry, my eyes still wide with surprise.  He'd actually shot.

 

Gunshots rang in my ears, pain coming back tenfold as eight bullets ripped through my body and out of the elevator glass.  I hit the glass again and hunched over, deep breathes being sucked in.

 

Vaguely I saw Harry run at me, pressing his gun against my glasses.  My eyes widened and felt the glass break, the gun being pressed against my left eye.  

 

"Brandon."  Then there was a loud bang.  I felt the window give and my body fall backwards through the shattered glass.  I looked at Harry one last time as I fell weightlessly through the air.

 

Strangely I found myself at peace as I fell, staring blankly at the sky.  The deep blue sky with the purest of white clouds.  Nothing mattered then.  I was Brandon again, all the killings and murders off my hands.  Only a teenage boy with so much to live for and not a care in the world.

 

A calming coldness began to fall over me.  My eyes slowly began to close.  The last thing I saw was a single white sheet floating weightlessly in the air.  Just like I was.

 

 

"What I remember... is a blue sky.

"What I remember... are shiny clouds.

"What I remember..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I couldn't get this part out of my head so I did a little writing. Hope you guys enjoyed :3


End file.
